The Human Stranger
by Jimboy21
Summary: A young teenage human is the lone survivor of a plane crash and must find a new way of life in The Pride lands. (Set during the Lion King 2)
1. Chapter 1

My alarm beeped loudly waking me up from a deep sleep. I slowly turned my head and looked at the time.

"3am" I grunted.

I felt like going back to sleep when my mum suddenly called from downstairs.

"John are you up yet?" she shouted.

"Coming mum" I shouted back in a tired gravelly voice.

"Well hurry up we don't want to miss our flight" she shouted back.

I slowly sat up and turned my lamp on rubbing my eyes in the process. I yawned and slowly dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. In just five minutes I was downstairs with my suitcase waiting to leave the house. But of course my parents were still wasting time checking they hadn't forgotten anything.

"Have you got everything John?" my dad questioned.

"Yes" I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"YES" I said loudly.

"Ok John, but there was no reason to raise your voice" he said sternly.

"Sorry" I said.

 **(Skip to the airport)**

It was just reaching 6am and me and my parents were sitting in the terminal waiting for our plane gate to be called.

"So mum what exactly are we doing in Tanzania?" I asked.

"Admiring the safari mainly" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"Is there anything else to do there?" I asked.

"We'll have to see when we get there" she said cheerfully.

After waiting about half an hour our gate was called and we made our way to plane. I never liked cheap air travel because economy was always loud with screaming kids and had small seat space.

When we boarded the plane we had to push our way to the back to find our seats. My parents had booked seats at the back because they knew I had a slight fear of flying.

As soon as we sat down I began shaking as I knew it was take off I hated most. My parents began to try and reassure me, but this didn't work and I was shaking worse and worse. I became more unnerved through the safety demonstration and when the pilot made an announcement. I would openly admit I was not looking forward to this 11 hour flight.

The plane began to slowly taxi to the runway and turned ready to head down the runway. I closed my eyes and gripped my seat.

The plane suddenly jerked forward and began to thunder down the runway at a horrendous speed. I kept my eyes shut until the force of take off wore away and I could relax a bit.

After the plane was airborne I watched Heathrow slowly sink below the clouds. I wanted to pass the time so I got my Walkman out my pocket and put my headphones in and began playing Nirvana's Nevermind album.

After about 3 hours into the flight I dozed off and was woken up a while later by the flight steward asking if me or my parents wanted a drink or something to eat. I only had a pound so I bought I Sprite as I felt thirsty.

Once I finished my drink I listened to my Walkman for about an hour. I decided to then make a video diary with the video camera in my rucksack. I got my camera and faced it towards me.

"Hi it's John here, the date is the 20th of April 1998, I wanted to say after surviving an agonising flight we are slowly making our way back to the ground, I look forward to seeing the safari, but anyway I'll keep you posted so be safe and stay wild"

I put my camera away and slept for mostly the remainder of the journey until I was woken by my mum shaking me awake.

"Hey John the pilot just told us we are landing in 45 minutes" she said excitedly.

I felt a sense of relief to being able to get off the plane.

"I look forward to being able to walk again" I said.

"Tell me about it" my dad said.

We waited for the plane to slowly descend feeling excited.

But suddenly the plane jerking sharply to the left and began to head into a dive. I could hear screaming and see people being shoved around in their seats by the violet shaking of the plane.

Suddenly the oxygen masks dropped in front of us and I quickly put mine on. I turned and saw my parents were clinging to their seats for dear life. I could feel the pilots were fighting with the controls to keep the plane in the air. They managed to get the plane out of a straight dive, but I could see we were still going to hit the ground.

Suddenly the pilot shouted, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

I went into brace position, but was suddenly knocked unconscious when the plane hit the ground.

From that minute on all I saw was darkness.

 **Hey guys,**

 **Sorry if this isn't very good but I felt I'd do a different story line,**

 **For those who read my other stories I don't know why those disappeared because my documents went haywire,**

 **And yes I've changed my name,**

 **But anyway go easy on the criticisms I know there will probably be a few mistakes,**

 **I'll update soon,**

 **Bye,**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly regained consciousness and only saw fire surrounding me. There was also thick smoke filling the air and stopping me from breathing. I quickly reached down to try and undo my seatbelt, only to momentarily stop and look next to me.

I saw my parents lying lifeless, with blood all over them. I knew from only one look that they were dead. But I also knew if I hung around much longer I'd be dead too.

With tears in my eyes I fiddled to undo my belt. When I was free I grabbed my rucksack from under my seat and tried to find my way to the emergency exit. The smoke was so thick it was hard to find the door.

But when I had lost all hope I saw a small shine of light in the smoke. I ran straight too it and found the exit had been smashed open in the crash. I wasted no time in jumping through the door, and landed on the dusty ground below. I immediately turned back and saw the horrifying sight.

The plane was broken into pieces, and bodies were scattered across the floor. This was too much, and I quickly vomited from the shock of the situation. I soon began to panic and starting shouting to see if anyone was still alive. There was no response anywhere which made me realise I was on my own.

When I finally gave up shouting, and looked at the horizon around me. We had crashed in the safari, and there was nothing but hills and trees for miles and miles.

But I still had hope there may be civilization nearby, so I decided I should start walking. I didn't know whether or not I would get out of this alive.

Before I started walking I checked what food I had in my rucksack. All I found was two oat bars and a bottle of water I had been saving for when we landed.

I knew it would be a long walk, so I gathered my belongings, and took one last look at the plane

"Bye mum, bye dad" I sadly whispered before walking off into the unknown. Luckily it was getting late in the evening so the sun wasn't quite so hot.

 **(Skip 1 hour)**

I was unsure how far I had come as the landscape looked the same no matter how long I walked. I just kept going but seemed to make no progress.

Eventually the sun disappeared completely from the horizon and night approached. I had been foolish and drunk the last of my water and eaten my food. Slowly I was losing strength from walking.

I decided to stop for the night, so I dropped my bag under a nearby tree for shelter. I used my bag as a pillow and attempted to get a few hours sleep.

I eventually dozed off for about half an hour, before something loud woke me up.

In the nearby distance I heard what sounded like gunfire.

I immediately thought, "POACHERS!".

I hated poaching, but at least it meant I might have a chance of surviving. I decided to leave my bag behind in case I needed to come back. I slowly made my way to where I heard the shot. I still stayed out of sight in case these poacher's weren't very friendly.

I was eventually lying down amongst the grass when I got near the poacher's. I saw them dragging a young tranquilized lioness back to their pickup truck. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I decided not to approach them. Slowly I began to crawl backwards away from the road.

But suddenly I made a terrible mistake.

A twig beneath my foot snapped loudly.

This alerted the poacher's straightaway, and they turned towards me. I held my breath, but they spotted me. Dropping the lioness they walked over to me with their rifles in hand.

"Alright games up" one of them snapped.

"Stand up" the other ordered holding his rifle in my face.

I slowly stood up, and raised my hands in surrender.

"What do you think you're doing" the first poacher snapped.

"You should have minded your own business"

"Well what are you going to do" I said in a scared voice.

"You can't murder me in cold blood".

"What's stopping us" The second poacher chuckled raising his rifle to my face.

I froze in fright not knowing how to respond.

 **OH CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Hey guys that's the end of the chapter,**

 **Thanks for the positive reviews of my previous chapter I appreciate it,**

 **I will update as soon as possible,**

 **Go easy on the criticisms and I'll see you in the next chapter,**

 **Bye,**


	3. Chapter 3

I knew I had to do something quick or these poachers would kill me. I thought of maybe trying to talk them out of this.

"Look guys I promise to keep quiet about what I've seen, just please don't kill me" I said attempting to be persuasive.

The poachers just looked at each other confused before turning back with grins on their faces. I knew then and there they weren't going to spare me. One of them stepped forward.

"Move" he ordered pushing his rifle into my back.

I quickly obeyed as he lead me away from the dirt track into the long grass. I saw his friend go back to the lioness and begin to drag her onto the back of their truck.

The poacher eventually told me to stop and kneel down. He loaded his rifle and pointed it at my head.

"Any last words?" he said in a threatening voice.

I looked at him in disgust. But I then realised the situation, while his friend was distracted this was my chance to fight back.

"Why are you guys even out here?" I said trying to make him point his gun away.

The poacher looked confused as to why I would be asking that question.

"It's obvious we kill animals and take them back to the town a few hundred miles away…".

He waved his gun to point where he meant. This was my chance to attack. I lunged straight at him grabbing him by the hair. This caused him to drop his gun in surprise as he kicked and punched at me. I was hit the face numerous times and had my stomach nearly kicked out.

Him being much stronger than me it wasn't long before he threw me to the floor beaten and blooded. He kneeled over me and drew a large hunting knife.

"Say your prayers little brat!" he snarled raising the knife.

I saw it coming, and quickly grabbed his arms to hold the knife away from my stomach. But nothing I could do could hold it away for very long. In the struggle, I saw a large rock only a couple of feet away. I reached an arm out to reach it, letting the knife plunge into my stomach. I screamed in agony, while also grabbing hold of the rock.

With all my strength I smashed the rock into the poachers head as hard as I could. This killed him instantly and knocked him straight to the floor causing blood to fly everywhere. I looked at my stomach and slowly pulled the knife out shouting in pain. When I removed it, blood began to pour out my stomach. The pain was so intense I began to cry and scream.

Eventually, I overcame the agony and crawled over to the poachers hunting rifle. I had experience with guns as I used to shoot clay pigeons with my dad. After checking if it still functional I slowly stood up, and limped back towards the poachers truck.

At this pointed my face was red and my clothes were covered from neck to toe in blood from the struggle. I knew I needed help soon or I would bleed to death.

When I reached the dirt track the poacher was faced the other way towards his truck. He heard someone behind him and immediately assumed I was dead.

"Did you kill the b**tard?" he said.

Despite the pain in my stomach I raised the rifle and smiled.

"OF COURSE" I shouted.

Realising my voice he quickly turned round with a 38 Smith and Wesson revolver in his hand. But I was too quick and before he could fire I shot at him hitting him straight in the heart.

He fell straight to the floor dead dropping his gun next to him. I breathed a large sigh of relief.

I slowly walked over to their truck, but stumbled a bit due to blood loss. I saw the lioness on the back of the truck was slowly regaining consciousness. I was disgusted to see her legs bound.

No caring whether I died or not I walked over to her, and using the poachers hunting knife I cut the binds.

It was at the point she began to crawl free I felt a lack of blood hit my brain. I fell to the floor dropping the knife next to me.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was the lioness standing over me looking confused.

"That's it I'm dead!" I thought.

With that in mind I fell into unconsciousness.

 **Hello again,**

 **Finally the end of another chapter,**

 **I hope it was ok!,**

 **Please go easy with the reviews and I'll see you in the next update,**

 **Bye,**


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly began to open my eyes, with a weak feeling through my body. I had just enough strength to sit up and take in what had happened.

My stomach was still bleeding fast, but at least I was alive. The position I was lying in had stopped huge blood loss.

But then I realised what had just happened, and I looked around expecting to see the lioness. To my surprise she was gone, and seemed to have spared me.

I then realised I wouldn't be alive much longer unless I stopped my stomach bleeding. So gathering up my strength, I got to my feet and walked to the front of the poachers truck. I began to search the glove compartment or beneath the foot well for anything to seal the wound.

I searched for about 10 minutes but I found nothing. I only had an one alternative. I had to slow the bleeding.

I quickly took off my hoodie and t shirt. I then began to tie my shirt tightly around my stomach to act as a bad tourniquet with my hoodie as a top layer. This slowed the bleeding down, but didn't stop it.

It was then I knew I had to keep moving. I picked up the poachers 38 snub nose revolver and put it in my pocket. Luckily, it was still fully loaded and there were more bullets in the poachers pockets. I also picked up the M1 Garand rifle lying on the floor and slung it's strap over my shoulder.

Taking one last look at the dead poachers, I walked away from the dirt track.

Slowly, I made my way back to the tree were I had dumped my rucksack. I eventually reached it and checked if I still had everything inside. I then slung it over my shoulder and continued walking.

The sun was beginning to rise so it made my journey a bit easier. I didn't even take time to look at the beautiful sunrise, because all I could think about was what had happened earlier.

"Why didn't that lioness kill me on the spot?" I kept thinking to myself.

This thought bothered me for about another two hours until I eventually stopped.

I had lost all strength from hunger and nonstop bleeding. I knew my demise was coming soon so I threw my bag on the floor and sat down in the grass waiting for death to consume me.

But just as I thought I had come to the end I heard a funny sound.

To my joy it sounded like female voices nearby. I couldn't see who it was of course because my head was below the grass.

Using my last remainder of strength I stumbled to my feet. My eyesight was blurred due to tiredness and dehydration. This didn't stop me though so I took a deep breath.

"HELP!" I yelled.

"I NEED HELP!".

When my lungs were empty I fell to my knees. I felt they wouldn't have heard me as I could no longer shout loudly.

Suddenly, my hopes were restored, as I heard feet moving fast towards me. I felt a sudden wave of joy believing somebody may have found me.

But all of a sudden everything went quiet, and after a couple of seconds I heard voices.

"Oh my god" a female voice said.

"Is that him?"

"Yes" said another.

I still couldn't make out who it was talking to me, because of my eyesight. I tried rubbing my eyes until my vision became clearer.

Eventually, I could see again. Only then did I realise that in front of me were two lionesses staring at me. They looked slightly unnerved due to the fact I was covered in blood.

But I didn't bother defending myself as I truly felt this was the end. With that thought in mind I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst.

But it never came and eventually I heard a voice.

"Are you the creature that saved my daughter?".

I opened my eyes wondering who spoke. All I saw were the eyes of the lionesses.

Then one of them stepped forward.

"Can you speak?" she said suddenly.

I froze and quietly said.

"Did you just talk!"

The lioness tilted her head in confusion.

"Of course" she replied.

It was then I started to panic. I covered my face with my hands and started to try and talk sense.

"I'm hallucinating that's all" I said.

"This is just my mind playing tricks".

I then turned away from the lionesses and began to slap and pinch myself. I kept shouting that this was all in my head. But nothing seemed to bring me back to reality and eventually I gave up and turned around.

The lionesses looked genuinely scared from what I had just done. But at this point I didn't care whether this was real or not.

"Look, if you're going to kill me just make it quick!" I said bluntly.

They looked puzzled until the older looking lioness spoke up.

"Of course we won't kill you" she said

"You saved my daughter from being kidnapped"

I was glad this lioness was thankful but I still couldn't get my head around what was going on.

"Look I'm glad I helped" I said.

"But if you are real how can you understand me your both lions!"

They both looked as though they thought I had lost my mind.

"What do you mean?" the younger one said.

"You shouldn't be able to speak!" I cried.

Eventually the older lioness grew tired of the arguing.

"Listen we can't hang around all day decided what's real or not"

"Your badly injured and don't look well"

This made me remember my knife wound which was now worsening. I knew I had to accept any form of help or I would soon die.

"Come with us" the lioness said.

"We may be able to return the favour and help you"

I sighed knowing I had no other choice.

"Ok" I said.

The older lioness smiled and walked up to me. She told me to follow them and said she had a friend who could help.

When we started walking I thought to myself.

"How is this happening?"

 **Hello again,**

 **Finally I've finished the chapter,**

 **It may have a few mistakes and may be written quite badly,**

 **Go easy on criticisms,**

 **I'll update as soon as I have time,**

 **Bye,**


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after me and the lionesses began walking my quickly made tourniquet began to come loose. This made me panic so I had to try and rush this journey.

"Look how long will we be walking because I think I'm going to bleed to death soon!" I said to the older lioness sounding distressed.

Her eyes widened when she saw the condition of my stomach.

"It's only a short walk thankfully" she said sound like she was trying to reassure me.

I sighed in relief.

"So whats your name?" the younger lioness said obviously trying to take my mind off the bleeding.

"John" I said.

"That's an unusual name" she said.

I chuckled slightly.

"Whats yours?" I asked.

"I'm Kiara and that's my mother Nala" she said.

I nodded in response.

"So how did you end up in the pridelands" Nala questioned.

I felt tears well in my eyes but managed to hide them. Being reminded of an accident that killed my only existing family was not something I wanted to hear.

"I was travelling with my parents, but there was a huge accident which killed them along with other travellers and I was the only survivor" I said.

They both looked shocked until Nala spoke up.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry" she said obviously feeling sympathy.

I smiled slightly, still feeling sad.

 **(Skip 10 mins)**

We were still walking and I must admit I was growing more anxious by the minute.

"Not to be pushy, but how much further do we have to go" I said. "I don't think I have much time!".

Nala immediately understood what I was saying.

"Don't panic John, we're nearly there".

We carried on for only a couple more minutes, until they told me to stop outside a large baobab tree.

Nala hurried forward and called out.

"Rafiki are you there?" she shouted. "We need your assistance".

After a few seconds a mandrill jumped out from the top of the tree. He landed near us and hurried over.

"Good day young ones" he said. "How may I be of assistance".

"We found this creature not far from here and he is seriously injured" Nala told him.

Rafiki then noticed me standing out of the way and came over to me to inspect the wound.

"Hmm…this will take a lot of fixing" he said. "But it is not impossible".

He then jumped back up into his tree leaving me standing there. Nala and Kiara then told me to follow him.

So with what strength I had left I climbed up the tree where I found Rafiki waiting.

I lost track of how long it took to heal the wound. I'll admit it I did cry like a little girl from the pain of sealing the stab wound. After he cleaned the blood from my stomach he used leaves to make what I guess would be called a bandage.

After what seemed like forever Rafiki told me he was finished. To my relief the bleeding had been completely stopped and it no longer hurt.

I thanked him, but still felt foolish for talking to a mandrill. I then slowly made my way back to the ground where Nala and Kiara were waiting.

I walked over to them.

"I cannot thank you enough for helping me" I said.

"You saved me" Kiara said cheerfully. "It was good to return the favour".

I smiled at them both.

"I guess I should be on my way" I said. "I don't want to trouble you any further".

Nala then spoke up.

"Actually John would you mind coming with us to meet my mate Simba" she said.

I was surprised.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well I'm sure he'll want to meet the creature who saved his daughter" She said. "Also any unknown creatures in the pridelands have to speak to the king".

That caught my attention immediately.

"King?" I said.

Nala then chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry John, I should have mentioned earlier on" she said. "Simba and I are the king and queen of the pridelands…"

I then interrupted her feeling a bit rude.

"Sorry if I ever said anything wrong your highness" I said quickly.

Nala just laughed.

"Oh please John just call me Nala I don't like the title "highness" she said.

I felt a silent sigh of relief.

They both turned to start walking.

"We'd better get a move on" Nala said. "Simba can be quite impatient".

I quickly picked up my things near Rafiki's tree and started to follow Nala and Kiara.

"Hopefully Simba won't take too much of a disliking towards me" I thought.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry if the update is late I just hated writing this chapter and I've been SUPER busy,**

 **I think it may have quite a few mistakes and might not make sense or follow the character of Rafiki very well,**

 **I won't be this late next time,**

 **See you very soon,**

 **Bye,**


	6. Chapter 6

We had been walking a good half hour until a large L shaped rock appeared in the distance. I was about to question about it, but Nala spoke first.

"That's our home over" she said. "It's called pride rock".

"Sheesh" I said. "That's one giant rock!".

I then turned to Kiara. "So how did you actually get caught by those poachers?" I questioned.

"Uh…It's hard to remember" she said. "I was just out for a walk near the waterhole and heard a loud BANG and don't remember anything else until I woke up on that weird shaped object".

I knew what she meant. "And that's when you first met me wasn't it"

She nodded "yes".

"What made you want to travel to the pridelands?" Nala suddenly asked. "And where are you from?"

"I was supposed to be travelling to a place called Tanzania, but I don't know what part of Africa I'm in now" I answered "And I'm from a place called Worcestershire in a country called England".

They both looked puzzled.

"Where's this place called England?" Nala asked.

"It's about 4500 miles away from here" I said.

They both widened their eyes in surprise.

"And what is this place called Africa you mentioned?" Kiara said.

"I'll explain later as there's probably a lot to understand" I said

"Couldn't you give us a shortened explanation?" Nala said.

I shook my head. "No really Nala you wouldn't understand if I was quick about it"

"Ok if you say so" she said smiling.

 **(Skip 10 mins)**

We were just approaching pride rock and my hands were shaking in nerves. Nala noticed this and tried to give some reassurance.

"Don't be worried John" she said. "Simba is grateful for what you did".

I gave a sickly smile. "I hope so" I thought to myself knowing I was about to meet someone who could effortlessly tear me limb from limb. I may be 6 foot 3 which is tall for a 15 year old and had decent strength, but I was no fighter especially against an adult lion if he didn't like me.

Suddenly, a male voice called out.

"Nala, Kiara where have you been I've been worried sick"

I then saw a massive lion hurrying down from the ledge of pride rock. He hurried over to Nala and Kiara and nuzzled them both.

"Why have you been gone so long?" he asked.

"You didn't need to worry Simba, we found the creature that rescued Kiara" Nala told him.

Simba turned and saw me causing him to freeze and his ears to fold back against his head. I was more nervous when his eyes narrowed and he made a posture that looked like he was about to pounce. I didn't really blame him for being unnerved at my appearance as I was still covered in dried blood from last night.

He then spoke, "I wasn't expecting a HUMAN to have saved my daughter!". He said the word human with such hate that I knew he viewed me as a threat.

Kiara looked puzzled by his tone and reaction, "Daddy what do you mean?".

"This creature belongs to one of the most murderous and vile species I know about called Humans!"

Nala tried to defend me. "Simba he's no threat to us, he willingly KILLED two of his own kind in order to save Kiara from them".

"That doesn't change what he is" Simba growled.

I knew I had to try and calm him down.

"Look Simba, I know my own species may have done terrible things to your kind in the past but I'm not like them…".

Before I could continue he interrupted, "And how do I know to trust you?".

I was about to speak but was stopped by Nala suddenly speaking up.

"Please Simba give him a chance, I know there's good in his heart, he's not like the others".

Simba looked at Nala and then at me. He then growled loudly and starting pacing back and forth. He eventually turned back towards me.

"Seeing as I do not know you I will go by Nala's word FOR NOW, but if I find you causing any form of harm or danger to my pride I will tear you to pieces!".

He looked at Nala and Kiara before shaking his head and walking away back up pride rock.

When he was gone I walked over to them.

"Well he seems nice" I said.

"Don't worry John, he's just protective" Kiara said. "He'll warm to you eventually I'm sure"

I smiled, "I hope so Kiara".

I then spoke to Nala, "do you know anywhere I could find water as I'm kind of thirsty and it would be good to get this blood off myself".

"Oh course" she said, "There's a water hole over there". She was trying to point at where she meant.

"I'll try my best" I said. "See you two later".

I then walked to the water hole and dropped my things by the edge. I then began scrub the blood off my face with the clear water whilst thinking to myself.

"I wonder how the other animals in the pridelands will react to a human?".

 **Yay end of another chapter,**

 **Hopefully this wasn't too bad,**

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews,**

 **I'll update as soon as I can,**

 **Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

It took me about 20 minutes to wash the last bit of blood from my skin. I tried my best not to turn the water red. When I wiped the water out my eyes I looked up only to see animals such as giraffes, elephants and zebras on the other side of the waterhole giving me wide eyed looks as if I was some sort of monster. The silence must have lasted for about 10 seconds before I spoke.

"Hi?" I said shyly.

This only made the stares worse.

I heard the animals whispering to each other. "It can talk!", "What is it?".

It wasn't long before the animals slowly stepped back from the waterhole, turned round and hurried away. I was left stunned by this reaction.

"I never thought I was that scary" I thought to myself.

I just shrugged it off and stood up. I thought that I may become more accepted as time went on and to be honest I didn't blame them for being freaked out when a new creature approaches their water hole.

As it was near midday the African sun was burning like an oven across the pridelands and it was unbearable. Being British I was used to much cooler temperatures and never liked hotter weather. Plus I was a red head so the sun didn't do me any good anyway.

Attempting to avoid the sun I picked up my bag and rifle and walked over to a nearby tree and sat down in the shade. The heat wasn't then so bad as I had lost my hoodie and shirt and there was a light breeze in the air. As I was on my own I decided to try and pass the time by checking in my bag to see which of my possessions had survived the crash.

I put my rifle down by my side and opened my bag. I hadn't actually brought a lot with me, but it would be good to see what I had left. I then began to rummage through the pockets. I straight away found my video camera which had been broken from the force of the crash and was now useless. Hoping the tape may have survived I removed it from the slot and put it on the ground along with the camera.

I then found my Walkman which thankfully was still in perfect working order along with the three other tapes I had brought.

The only things I had left were a travel guide of Tanzania and a notebook and pencil that I used for sketching.

When I had put everything back in my bag I zipped it up and put it next to me. I then rested my head against the tree trunk and looked up at the sky.

"What is going on?" I mumbled to myself.

I then rubbed my eyes from tiredness and sat up. I looked out across the long savannah which seemed to last for miles and miles. All I was thinking to myself was how could my life have been turned upside down this quickly, it just wasn't fair.

But my thoughts were quickly changed when my stomach growled loudly. I had forgotten it had been over a day since I last ate any food. I stood up and walked around the waterhole to see if there was any food sources on tree's or on the ground.

To my disappointment I found nothing that was edible to me.

"Looks like I'm going hungrier!" I sighed.

I was just about to go and sit back in the shade when I heard a loud voice behind me.

"What is that Timon?"

This made me turn around only to see a warthog and meerkat standing behind me. I was about to speak when the meerkat walked closer with his hand on his chin in curiosity.

"Looks like some kind of weird species of baboon" he said.

I was beginning to get tired of being called an unknown species of creature. I decided to correct the meerkat.

"Close enough" I said, "But I'm actually a human not a baboon".

This made the meerkat look more confused.

"A what now?" he said.

I chuckled slightly. "Haven't any animals around here ever seen humans before?" I said.

"You're the first one I've ever seen" the warthog said.

"And me" the meerkat joined.

"Are you always this suspicious when meeting a new creature?" I questioned.

"If you ask me it's always good to be cautious in order to survive" the meerkat said crossing his arms.

This just made roll my eyes. "Well I don't mean any harm to anyone" I said in defence.

"I think we guessed that or you would have tried to eat us the minute we spoke" the meerkat said trying to sound confident.

"True" I said.

The warthog then spoke. "So whats your name?" he said

"John" I said, "whats yours".

The warthog opened his mouth to speak but the meerkat got there first.

"I'm Timon and this is my loyal companion Pumbaa" he said.

"Well it's good to meet you both" I said, "I'm glad some animals around here aren't so judgemental straight away".

"Do Simba and Nala know you're in the pridelands?" Timon suddenly asked.

"Yeah I've met them both, but I don't think Simba was as keen on my presence as Nala" I said.

"Ah just give him time" Timon said, "He's a nice guy really, just a little anxious maybe".

"Yeah I guessed" I nodded in an obvious manner.

Suddenly, a voice called from pride rock. "TIMON, PUMBAA".

I turned to see Simba standing on the front of pride rock watching us. We may have been a fair distance away, but I knew just from his stance and stare he wanted Timon and Pumbaa away from me.

"We're obviously wanted" Timon said, "Well see ya kid it was nice meeting you".

"You too" I said.

With that Timon climbed onto Pumbaa's back and they both ran towards pride rock.

I watched Simba walk away from sight and I just sighed.

"I hope he likes me eventually!".

 **(Skip to evening)**

The sun was slowly lowering from the horizon and the stars began to appear. I had spent the remainder of the day searching the pridelands for food. All I ended up finding was a small group of mangos on the top a tall tree that I spent ages trying to climb and only managed to get one mango off. I had gotten some of my strength back, but I was still nervous about meeting Simba again.

As the lions of pride rock slowly made their way into a small cave in the rock I stood a good distance away watching.

"I best stay out of their way for tonight" I mumbled to myself.

I turned away from pride rock and began searching for a good place to spent the night. After about 10 minutes I decided to sleep under the same tree I had sat under earlier in the day. I dumped my bag and rifle down by my side and lay down on the dirty floor. There was a slight chill in the air so I used my blood stained hoodie to give me some warmth.

I lay there awake for about half an hour trying to sleep. But something was just keeping me awake. I think I was beginning to take in the reality of the situation. I had lost my parents and had no other living relatives. I was completely alone in Africa and nobody cared. I had no one who cared about me or loved me, no friends, no family and no way of getting home. I began to cry silently when I realised this. I was never much of a crying person, but this was a situation anyone would feel completely helpless in.

When I wiped my eyes I sat up to try and stop my tears. But I suddenly heard footsteps in front of me.

But when I looked in front of me I saw a dark figure looking straight back at me. It may have been night time, but I could figure out the figure was a lion. But there was something bad about this lion when I looked into it's dark eyes. It had the most evil gaze I had ever seen, a soul that didn't care about life, anyone or nothing. It had the devils eyes.

I simply froze not knowing what to do as it approached me.

"Greetings" it said smiling evilly at me.

 **Hello everyone,**

 **Another chapter done,**

 **First off I want to thank you all for the positive reviews I've been receiving it's what makes me want to continue this story,**

 **I start adding in familiar parts soon,**

 **Tell what you think of this chapter in the reviews,**

 **I'll update as soon as I can,**

 **Until next time,**

 **Bye,**


	8. Chapter 8

This obviously vicious lion was slowly getting closer to me. I was frozen in fear not knowing what to do. I wanted to grab my rifle, but I knew the lion would pounce and kill me before I got to shoot. Not knowing anyway of defending myself I slowly began to back up until my back was firmly pushed against the tree trunk.

The lion stopped when I backed away and smiled which showed it's razor sharp teeth.

"I didn't know Simba was allowing humans in the pridelands" it purred in a raspy voice.

I tried to act brave.

"Look who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

This just made the lion smile again. It then stepped forward and the moonlight shone on it's face making me realise it was a lioness.

"Oh forgive me for being so thoughtless" she said pretending to act sorry.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Zira and I couldn't help notice your intrusion amongst "Simba's" pridelands"

I could tell from the tone of her voice when she spoke about Simba that she had a deep hatred for him.

"Well what do you want with me" I said trying to hide the fact I was shaking in fear.

"Shouldn't you just mind your own business" I said.

Zira then stared at me in the eyes.

"You know you shouldn't trust Simba" she said still smiling.

"It could get you into a lot of trouble".

I was confused. "Why?" I said.

Zira kept on getting closer until she was only about a foot away from me.

"Because Simba is a liar, a coward and a murderer" she hissed.

I didn't believe this. "You don't seem that approachable yourself!" I replied.

I'll admit Simba hadn't been all that friendly to me, but he didn't show the personality that Zira described to his own family.

But the burning question in my head is what was Zira doing out here in the first place.

Suddenly, Zira turned to face pride rock. I could tell she was staring at something.

Zira then spoke, completely ignoring what I had said to her.

"Well as much of a pleasure it was meeting you, I'm afraid I must be on my way now"

She then moved away from me.

"So long creature" she spat.

She turned away and disappeared into the long grass. It was then I realised my left hand was in my pocket holding onto the snub nose revolver I had taken from the poachers.

"Jeez, I must have been freaked out if I was going to resort to this" I thought as I let go of the revolver.

I was just wondering why she just ran away all of a sudden. But I was tired and couldn't currently care what she was doing near pride rock. So I laid back down on the floor and threw my hoodie back over my shaking body.

Unfortunately, because I was still a bit shaken from what had just happened I felt sleep was impossible.

I then decided maybe music could help me. I reached for my backpack and dug out my Walkman. But because of the darkness of the night I couldn't see which tapes I had, so I just picked one at random and slotted it into the player.

I put my headphones in and laid down.

After a couple of seconds Bridge over troubled water started playing. I smiled as this was my favourite song.

I began to doze off when the piano and vocals started.

 _ **When you're weary, feeling small,**_

 _ **When tears are in your eyes**_

 _ **I will dry them all**_

 _ **I'm on your side**_

 _ **Oh when times get rough**_

 _ **And friends just can't be found**_

 _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_

 _ **I will lay me down**_

 _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_

 _ **I will lay me down**_

 _ **When you're down and out**_

 _ **When you're on the street**_

 _ **When evening falls so hard**_

 _ **I will comfort you**_

 _ **I'll take your part**_

 _ **Oh when darkness comes**_

 _ **And pain is all around**_

 _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_

 _ **I will lay me down**_

 _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_

 _ **I will lay me down**_

 _ **Sail on, silver girl**_

 _ **Sail on by**_

 _ **Your time has come to shine**_

 _ **All your dreams are on their way**_

 _ **See how they shine**_

 _ **Oh if you need a friend**_

 _ **I'm sailing right behind**_

 _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_

 _ **I will ease your mind**_

 _ **Like a bridge over troubled water**_

 _ **I will ease your mind**_

By the end of the song I had fallen asleep.

 **(Next morning)**

I woke up feeling the warmth of the sun on my face. When I eventually opened my eyes I saw the beautiful sight of the sun rising over the African horizon.

I sat up and yawned whilst stretching.

When I eventually decided to stand up I walked over to the water hole. As I walked out of the shade of the trees, I noticed Nala walking down from the top of pride rock and start to head over to the water hole.

I was thirsty so I just stuck my head into the water, swallowing what felt like gallons at a time.

When I lifted my head from the water I saw Nala standing next to me with a smile on her face.

"Morning John" she said. "Thirsty are you"

I chuckled slightly whilst sitting up. "How can you tell"

Nala then leant down to get a drink.

"Where were you last night?" she asked.

"I never saw where you went".

"I just slept under a tree" I said pointing to where I had spent the night.

"I thought it best if I stay out of your way"

Nala then gave me a serious look.

"Why would you think that?"

I sighed with annoyance at the daft question.

"Well because I'm a human and your all lions would see me as a threat, plus Simba hates me…"

Nala then interrupted me.

"Your wrong, Simba doesn't hate you he's just cautious of you because he's never met a human in person before" she said. "Plus we didn't know what humans were until Simba told us yesterday, and going by your kind personality he's wrong to say such things about you"

I smiled and looked at the floor.

"Thanks Nala" I said quickly.

"Which is why I wanted to ask you something John" she said.

I gave a confused look.

"Go on" I said.

"Well it's kind of awkward for me to ask, but I wondered if you'd come back with me to pride rock to straighten everything out with Simba as he doesn't know what you've been through and why you were in the pride lands in the first place" she said.

I looked alarmed.

"I'm not so sure about that Nala what if he…"

Nala interrupted. "Don't worry I won't let him rip you apart"

"The pride will be leaving for a hunt soon, so I figured now would be a good time because it'll be just him and Kiara"

I had a sick feeling in my stomach until I finally responded.

"Ok Nala I'll risk it"

She smiled. "You'll be fine"

I slowly stood up and began to follow her back to pride rock.

"I hope so" I mumbled to myself.

 **Hello everyone,**

 **Finally another chapter finished,**

 **Sorry if there wasn't much going on in this chapter, I'm just trying to build the story up,**

 **I really appreciate all your positive reviews,**

 **Until next time,**

 **Bye bye,**


	9. Chapter 9

I began to prepare for the worst when me and Nala walked towards the cave opening. I think it would make anyone feel terrified if they were about to face an animal, that could kill them with one swipe.

When we entered the cave I saw Simba and Kiara. It was at that point my nerves took over and I slowly slid my hand into my pocket and wrapped my finger around the trigger of my revolver pulling the hammer back in the process. I didn't want to have to shoot Simba, but if he tried to attack me I'd have no choice. But I'd keep the gun concealed in case everything went alright.

When me and Nala approached them Simba growled angrily and immediately jumped up and stood in front of Kiara.

"Nala I thought I made you promise not to bring that human in here!" he snarled.

I looked at Nala and her expression told me she was starting to get frustrated with Simba.

"Simba why are you acting so hateful towards this human, do you realise what he's been through?"

Simba looked at me baring his razor sharp teeth. He then faced Nala.

"No and why should I care?" he said in a loud voice.

"He has no business being here and humans are known to be vile murderers to defenceless animals!"

I was getting angry with Simba. I had done nothing wrong to him and he still treated me like a villain. With the last piece of courage I had I stepped forward which made Simba back up slightly.

"Simba do you know what it feels like to watch the only family you have die right before your eyes?" I calmly said looking at the ground hoping not to be slashed to pieces.

"I never meant any harm to any animals, I'm just lost out here with nowhere to go, but if I'm just a bother to you I'll leave straight away"

Not looking back up I quickly turned around and started walking to the cave entrance.

"WAIT" a voice called out.

I stopped and turned around and saw Simba looking less angry, but more with a curious face.

"What's your name?" Simba said.

"John" I replied.

"John can you tell me why you ended up in the pride lands?" Simba said.

"I didn't mean to end up here I was on holiday with my parents and there was a serious accident and my parents and everyone we were travelling with was killed except me, I was wondering around lost trying to find a way to survive and get home but I met Kiara instead and saved her from those other humans"

His face dropped when I said that. He then slowly stepped forward.

"Is it true you willingly killed two of your own kind to save my daughter?"

I nodded in response.

He sighed. "Look John I'm sorry if I seemed threatening to start with I was only concerned for my kingdom"

I remained silent until finally speaking. "How come you have changed so suddenly?"

Simba looked down. "When I was a cub I saw my father being murdered by my cruel and evil uncle"

He then looked at me. "I guess I know the feeling of losing loved ones"

I just nodded.

Simba then spoke. "Uh John do you know any way of getting home from here?"

I shook my head.

Simba then looked down like he found it awkward to speak. "I just wanted to say that until you found any others of your own kind or found a way home your welcome to stay here at pride rock"

I just smiled. "Thank you Simba"

It was then I noticed Kiara and Nala looking at Simba whist also smiling.

"I guess the guilt was too much for him to handle" I thought.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Finally I got this chapter out the way,**

 **It may seem rushed, but it's just I hate writing emotional chapters,**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've just been really busy,**

 **I'll update as soon as I get a chance,**

 **Bye,**


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed since Simba had allowed me to stay. But I still didn't try and talk to him much in case he was still unsure about me.

I soon met the pride as well, but luckily they weren't quite so cautious when first meeting me. They soon became fascinated about what sort of lives humans lived. I had non-stop questions about every single thing I told them about my life.

"What is this thing called electricity?"

"What are these things called houses?"

"What's a car?"

"How do you talk to each other from miles away with a small object called a phone?"

I eventually got a headache from hearing so many voices at once.

"Look couldn't you all save these questions for later?" I said. "It can get tiring"

They all looked slightly disappointed.

"Please John" one of the lionesses said giving me a sad look. "Humans just sound so interesting"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Later" I said.

Their faces just looked sadder. But suddenly Kiara spoke.

"Can I just ask you one last thing John?" she said nervously.

"Ok go on" I said.

"What is that large stick you keep carrying on your back?" she said. "Surely you must get sick of hauling that round everywhere?"

For a second I was confused until I realised she meant my rifle.

"Oh you mean this" I said picking up my rifle off the floor.

"This is called a rifle and it's a weapon humans created to defend ourselves"

She tilted her head and looked puzzled.

"Why create such a weird look looking weapon?" she said. "It doesn't look like it could do much damage to an enemy if you hit them with it"

I laughed and tried to explain.

"No Kiara, this isn't for hitting" I said picking up one of the spare clips and pulled out one of the bullets.

"It fires these things called bullets" I said showing it to her.

She almost scoffed when she saw it.

"It looks harmless enough, it's tiny" she said sounding amused.

I then gave a her a "Seriously" sort of look.

"I wouldn't say that straight away" I said. "These things travel incredibly fast, so fast you couldn't see them even if you tried"

I then held up the bullet. "Imagine this hitting you that fast"

She then looked less amused.

"It would probably tear you apart" she said.

"Exactly" I said.

 **(Later on in the day)**

Me and Nala were lying in the long grass watching an antelope herd. She had offered to try and teach me how to hunt in case I was ever in need of food.

"You want to try and stay undetected so you can get as close as possible" she whispered.

"But you have to be careful how you step, it is easy to give yourself away by making too much noise"

I nodded in agreement before whispering.

"I have my own way of hunting"

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"How?" she said.

I then began to slowly slip my rifle off my back and showed it to her.

"With this" I said.

She looked slightly amused.

"If you say so"

I knew the rifle was fully loaded, which meant I had eight shots to get a good kill.

"When I fire this, I would recommend you cover your ears Nala"

She looked puzzled.

"Why?" she said.

"Because this weapon is really loud and you might lose your hearing otherwise" I responded quickly.

"I'd feel terrible if I deafened you"

She looked surprised and quickly put her paws over her ears, waiting for me to fire the rifle.

I began to line up the shot with one of the antelopes and then held my breath. I then slowly started to squeeze the trigger until the loud bang of the rifle echoed for what seemed miles around, and cause Nala to nearly jump out of her skin.

It hit the antelope straight in the neck and it fell down dead straight away. The rest of the herd saw this and ran away as fast as they could.

I then lowered the rifle and stopped holding my breath. I wasn't sure whether to feel pleased for having a successful hunt, or feeling like a murderer for killing an innocent animal.

I turned to Nala only to see her smiling.

"I must say that weapon of yours saves you a lot of energy" she said jokingly whilst smiling.

"I guess" I said quietly.

She then got up and began to head over to the antelope.

"Are you going to help me move this?" she called.

I didn't like the idea of moving a dead animal, but if it meant I was going to have something to eat I was up for it.

"Ok" I sighed and walked over to her.

 **(About an hour later)**

We were met by the beautiful sight of the sun setting over the horizon when we arrived back at pride rock carrying the antelope.

"Can't say I'm not impressed by your first hunt today John, I couldn't have done better myself" Nala said.

"Well I kind of cheated to how you would normally do it" I said.

"Remember I'm not as fast and as strong as a lion and…"

Nala just laughed slightly and interrupted me.

"That doesn't matter you still succeeded in catching the prey didn't you"

I just shrugged. "Yeah I guess"

"You don't have to be fast or strong, as long as you succeeded in the hunt you should be pleased with yourself" Nala said.

I smiled slightly at the feeling of accomplishing something, but then again I did feel bad for killing an innocent antelope. But I wasn't going to tell Nala how I felt and come off as being a softy to her.

The sun was nearly gone by the time we reached the edge of pride rock and the pride emerged from the cave to see what me and Nala had caught.

They all immediately ran to Nala and seemed pleased about finally having something to eat. But when Nala explained that I was the one who killed the antelope and she just watched, they all looked at me with surprised expressions, and began whispering to each other.

"A human managed to kill an antelope"

"He may be tall, but he doesn't look strong enough to succeed a hunt"

"Surely he can't have caught it"

I must admit I did feel quite stung by the comments.

"Are you always this quick to underestimate someone?" I said.

They then realised what I meant and looked embarrassed.

"Oh uh we didn't mean it like that"

"No it's just we weren't expecting this"

I just laughed at them trying to make up excuses to avoid the embarrassment.

"I don't care what you say really" I said loudly over them.

"I used my rifle anyway so I guess you could say I cheated"

They all stopped and looked at me.

One of the lionesses turned to another and whispered. "I knew he wouldn't have done it by himself"

I heard the comment and simply rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to keep on trying to defend myself. I was more hungry than anything and just wanted food.

"Look does it matter who killed what, I'm just hungry" I said.

They all nodded in agreement and immediately started to eat away at the antelope.

I was going to use the hunting knife the poacher had stabbed me with to cut a piece of the antelope. I still had to find a way to cook it though, as I wasn't going to eat it raw because I could get sick.

Before I could start cutting a piece of meat, I saw Simba walking down from the cave to join us. To my surprise, he was smiling at me.

"I heard everything John" he said.

"I must say I am impressed that you had a successful kill on your first attempt"

I was surprised. "Are you serious Simba?"

He continued to smile. "Absolutely, you did well for a creature that has never hunted before". He then went to take a bite out the antelope, but turned to me before he did. "Maybe you'll master it one day and not have to use that weapon of yours"

I just shrugged, and we both went to eat.

But I suddenly realised I was smiling myself.

"This must be the most cheerful I've been in days" I thought to myself.

And I really was.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry for the late update, it's just life's been really busy lately,**

 **I hope this chapter didn't seem to rushed,**

 **I really appreciate all your positive reviews :)**

 **I'll see you again soon in the next chapter,**

 **Bye for now,**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day I decided to walk off into the pridelands, in hope of maybe finding a way back to civilisation. But to be honest, I had no idea what I would do when I managed to find my way to the nearest town or city. I mean I was in Africa, and everyone probably thought I was dead, so I would just disappear off the radar. But I knew no one would be looking for me so I had to find my way back myself.

So far I had walked at least ten miles from pride rock and I could feel the exhaustion catching up. It was a boiling day and I could feel the sun burning my skin and draining my energy. The only thing that kept me going was the slight cool breeze that I felt every few seconds or so.

I reached the top of a hill and could see for miles on the horizon. I gulped when I saw that about four miles in front of me the grass just came to a stop, and the land further on was just endless desert.

"Oh who am I kidding" I sighed whilst sinking to the ground in defeat.

"The nearest civilisation could be hundreds of miles away, I don't stand a chance"

A thought then occurred to me.

"What if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life" "I could never go out into that desert, I'd be dead in a day"

I was now sitting cross legged on the ground. I felt like crying, but held it back. Instead I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my snub nose revolver. I clicked out the cylinder and looked at the bullets before pushing it back in place. I simply stared at the gun before pulling the hammer back.

"I could just end it all now" I thought.

"Who'd miss me"

I debated for about a minute on whether or not to raise the gun to my head.

I eventually made up my mind and clicked the hammer back into place.

"Oh I can't do it" I mumbled putting the gun back in my pocket.

I sudden wave of ambition came over me.

"Of course I'll get back to England, I'm bound to come across tourists in the safari eventually" I thought trying to be positive.

I then stood up and began the long walk back towards pride rock. At least I had a group of lions for company while I was stuck here. I guess I wouldn't have to worry about insanity from isolation.

The walk was tiring, but along the way most animals stopped what they were doing and stared at me when I walked past. But I was used to it and simply brushed it off without a care whatsoever. At least I wasn't trying to attack them.

It took me about an hour and a half to get pride rock in my sights. When I got closer I stopped for a minute and looked around.

"This really is a beautiful place to be stranded in" I thought whilst smiling.

I then carried on walking until I was about two miles away from pride rock. I was planning to tell Simba and Nala that I would be stuck here for probably quite a long time. But hopefully they wouldn't mind as they both seemed accepting of my presence. It was a lot better now that me and Simba were getting along fine.

I felt slightly less exhausted when I saw pride rock get closer.

"At least I'll be able to shelter from this scorching weather" I mumbled to myself.

I purposely started walking slower as I wanted to take in the beauty of the horizon. It really was something unique to see.

But as I walking down a steep hill, I heard voices and footsteps heading towards me. I wasn't going to take a risk and quickly hid behind a big rock. As the footsteps got louder, I carefully peeped round the edge of the rock to see who it was.

To my surprise a lion and a lioness appeared. For a second I was relieved, as I thought they were from Simba's pride.

I was about to call out, but I stopped myself. There was something off about them.

Firstly, I didn't recognise them and the lion looked as though he had been dragged along a road for days upon days. Secondly, to my surprise they were both carrying burning sticks in their mouths.

"What the heck are they doing" I thought.

The lioness then suddenly stopped and shouted at the lion who was busy hopping about like ballet dancer.

"Nuka quit messing around" she hissed. "Do you want to make mother angry?"

The lion then stopped and glared at the lioness before slowly catching up to her.

"Ah shut up" he shouted at her. "I know what I'm doing"

I saw the lioness roll her eyes before they both ran away, and disappeared out of sight. They both seemed in a serious rush.

When they were gone I got up from behind the rock. I was puzzled as to why they were carrying burning sticks.

But it only took for me to look at the dry grass where I was standing, and see smoke starting to rise over the hill to realise what they were doing.

"OH MY GOD!" I said loudly.

"THEIR SETTING THE F**KING PLACE ON FIRE" I screamed in my head.

With that I immediately ran over the hill, and saw the whole piece of land in front of me burning. The two lions were running around dabbing the sticks in the grass.

"THEIR INSANE!" I thought.

I watched the whole thing happen right in front of me. They both kept on burning the grass until they knew they had to stop, or else they would be burned alive.

But just as I saw them both lift their heads after throwing the sticks in with the fire, the lioness suddenly spotted me.

"OI NUKA GET HIM HE'S SEEN US!" she suddenly shouted.

I jumped when I heard her. They both then started running away from the fire and back up the hill towards me.

I didn't hesitate and quickly turned and ran as fast as I could towards pride rock. I had to tell Simba what I had seen.

I got about half a mile before I felt the lioness pounce on me and we both flipped forward. I landed on my back. I tried to get back up, but the lioness quickly pounced on me again. I tried to crawl away from her, but she slashed my chest and growled at me.

I yelled in pain and clutched my chest.

Suddenly, I felt her push against my neck and pin me down.

"Stay right where you are creature, and you might make it out with most of your skin and bones left" she growled at me.

The lion then caught up with her.

"WHAT DID I MISS, WHAT DID I MISS" he yelled excitedly whilst standing next to her.

"I think this creature was about to snitch on us to Simba" she said to the lion called Nuka.

"WELL THEN LETS KILL HIM!" Nuka yelled and raised his paw.

I quickly shut my eyes and prepared for the worst.

 **(To be continued)**

 **I'm so mean,**

 **I left another cliff hanger, I'm so mean,**

 **Sorry for the late update, life's just a drag,**

 **Please review,**

 **I'll see you soon,**

 **Bye,**


	12. Chapter 12

I kept my eyes tightly shut, waiting for the agonising slash of Nuka's claws on my face.

"Why didn't I just stay hidden?!" I kept repeating in my mind. Because of my bad decision I was about to mauled to death by lions.

But when I thought the worst was still to come, I heard the lioness shout out.

"NO NUKA" she ordered.

This made me open my eyes with surprise. Why would she suddenly decide to not kill me on the spot?.

The lioness had her head turned and was facing Nuka. She still holding me down with brute force, and had her paw pushed against my throat. "If this creature has any connection to Simba, I'm sure mother will want him alive to get Simba's attention if needed"

Nuka then looked annoyed. "And what if he doesn't know Simba?!"

"Then I'm sure Simba wouldn't mind us dissecting him for food" the lioness said.

That comment made me shiver in fear, even though I tried to hide the fact I was scared.

She then turned and faced me again. It was then she released her pressure from my neck slightly so I could talk properly.

"Looks like you've got lucky creature" she hissed at me. "The only reason your still alive is because there might still be some use for you"

I felt slightly relieved when she said that, but I didn't like the sound of being torn apart to serve their hunger. The only thing that gave me some hope was my revolver in my pocket. If I needed to defend myself I should be alright.

The lioness then got off me. "Right get up, and follow me" she ordered. "And don't even think about running, because me and Nuka will kill you before you can get ten feet away"

I quickly obeyed when she began walking, and I saw Nuka walking behind me with a madman's smile on his face. When they began walking fast up the hill I became more nervous.

"Where are they going to take me?" I kept thinking.

I then turned back and looked at pride rock, it wouldn't be long before it would be out of my sight from the smoke cloud rising into the sky.

"Stay safe Simba" I thought to myself.

With that the lion's led me over the steep hill, and pride rock was gone from my sight. Even though I was being what would be classed as kidnapped, I knew I had to warn Simba and Nala of what I had just seen. But first, I would have to try and escape from these psychotic lions. I didn't even know how long I would last when we arrived, where they were both leading me.

 **(Half an hour later)**

The heat from the afternoon sun made me feel weak from the nonstop walking. "Now I miss the rainy English weather" I thought to myself. The two lions had led me away from the grassy and colourful landscape of the pridelands. They had also led me through a river, and now we were walking into a desert looking area which I guess was their home.

I was beginning to slow down from my lack of energy. But that was short lived when I heard the lioness's shouting voice, "hurry up creature, not much further!".

I saw her staring at me with an aggressive look in her eyes. This made me look behind me, only to see Nuka smiling at me like a maniac. I simply looked back at the lioness and sighed, "alright, alright I'm coming" I muttered under my breath before continuing walking. I hoped that Simba may have already realised my absence, but I knew that would have been a long shot. Judging on where these two were taking me, it would be virtually impossible for any of Simba's followers to find me.

It wasn't long before they led me to a patch of land, that looked like there had been a drought on it for years. Also, the whole area was covered in tall termite mounds. I actually kind of felt sorry for them if this was where they had to live. But I was more concerned as to what they planned to do with me.

The lioness then stopped outside a huge termite mound. "Hurry up, go in" she snapped at me. She then walked behind me, as if to stop me from running.

Not really having a choice, I slowly walked into the large dark opening of the mound. I was only a few feet in when the lioness pushed me from behind to hurry me up.

I was forced into the centre of the mound until they told me to stop. Things felt a bit awkward for me then, as I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I saw a large number of other scruffy looking lions watching me from all over different parts of the cave.

But just as I was about to start asking questions, I heard a raspy voice in front of me.

"Well well" the voice purred. "Vitani, Nuka, what have you got here"

It was then I realised something, "wait a second I know that voice" I muttered to myself. There was only one lion I knew who sounded as evil as that.

"Zira?" I said in surprise.

My suspicions were then confirmed, when the lioness stepped out of the shadows into the dim light. I was met by that familiar evil stare that lurked in her eyes.

The lioness who I guess was named Vitani spoke up. "He was spying on us when we torched the pridelands" she said in a much calmer voice.

I then heard Nuka hopping about behind me, "and I helped catch him, did I do good mother?"

Zira sighed, "yes Nuka you did good".

She then turned her attention back to me, "I guess now you now know what I was planning human" she growled. This just made me stay quiet.

Zira then raised her paw and drew her claws, "I guess we'll have to show him what happens when others interfere with our business" she said smiling her evil smile, before advancing towards me slowly.

I just backed away slowly until I was pushed up against a rock.

"Someone, anyone, help me please" my mind screamed.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Sorry for the late update, life's just busy,**

 **Please review, I'd appreciate it,**

 **I wrote this quite fast so there may be a few mistakes,**

 **See you soon,**

 **Bye,**


	13. Chapter 13

I knew my death was certain with the look Zira gave me when she got closer. Obviously, she would never let me beg for mercy, and would enjoy killing me slowly and painfully. I was in that stage of fright where I could do nothing, but just remain still and watch as my killer approached. The only thing I could still do, was look around to see all the other lions in the cave including Vitani and Nuka watching with psychotic looks on their faces. I just looked back at Zira, she too wore the same grin which showed her razor sharp teeth ready to tear me pieces.

"Any final words human?" Zira said grinning evilly.

I was backed hard against a wall of rock, but my nerves just made me keep trying to push myself further away.

Zira saw this and just laughed in mockery.

"You humans are pathetic" she hissed, "Are you all cowards when facing death?"

I didn't respond, all I could do watch in fright. Had I really come this far just to be slaughtered in cold blood?. I didn't want to die like this, I wouldn't allow it.

I think it was that sudden overcoming of drive, that gave me the slightest bit of bravery. It was then I remembered I still had a fully loaded revolver in my back pocket.

Before Zira could come any closer, I quickly reached in my pocket and pulled my gun out. I then stood up, aimed the gun at Zira and pulled the hammer back. This made her stop immediately, but I think it was more in surprise than fear.

"Come any closer Zira, and I'll redecorate your home with the contents of your skull!" I warned attempting to sound brave.

Zira just looked at me for a few seconds, before bursting into mocking laughter.

"You really think that little object of yours intimidates me human?" she laughed.

I just wanted to laugh at her for being so ignorant. If only she knew I could kill her right then on the spot.

"Don't be too confident" I said, "It may be the last thing you do?"

Keeping true to her word that she wasn't afraid, Zira continued to approach me. I wasn't going to let her kill me. I aimed my revolver at the ground in front of Zira and fired a warning shot. The bang of the gun rang out like an endless echo through the cave.

That made Zira stop dead in her tracks and smirk at me, "You think that frightens me human?" she said mockingly.

Before she could say anything else, I spoke, "Don't push me Zira, I will kill you!" I said trying to sound threatening.

Suddenly, I heard one her followers speak up, "I think he means what he says"

This just made Zira just turn to face the lioness who spoke, "Of course he does" she said, "But he's only got five shots left, and even if he kills me and few of you, he'll be defenceless when he runs out"

"How would you know I only have five left?" I questioned.

Zira just laughed, "I can count perfectly well creature, admit it your stuck"

Now I realised I had to think of another way out of here. Zira knew I couldn't kill all of her followers even if she died. I would have to try and think of a clever way of escape.

Keeping my gun aimed at Zira, I then pretended to be amused and smiled, "Well I guess you've got me cornered then, I've got no way out".

She almost seemed surprised by my realisation, "Now your catching on" she said.

Zira then lifted her paw and showed her razor sharp claws, "At least we won't go hungry from catching you" she hissed.

The other lion followers began to approach me, all standing by Zira's side.

"Drop the weapon" Vitani ordered whilst showing her teeth.

I lowered my gun, "Whatever you say"

I then dropped it sideways on with the hammer still pulled back. I knew that a gun may go off if it is dropped while still loaded. Thankfully I was lucky, the second the revolver hit the rocky floor, it fired straight at Zira and her followers.

The second the gunshot rang out, I heard a roar of agony from one of the lioness. The bullet had hit one of them and all the other lions looked to see who it was, I knew then that this was my chance to escape. Before anything else could happen, I turned around and jumped up the rock behind me. It was made easier as it wasn't much taller than me, and I quickly managed to scramble up it whilst the lioness continued roaring in pain.

When I just reached the top of the rock and climbed onto a small floor, I heard Zira shout, "Stop him, KILL HIM!"

I didn't look back, and saw a beam of light coming from an opening in front of me.

"I've got to make it" I said to myself, as I sprinted to the opening.

But behind me I could heard claws scratching on rock, as the other lions climbed up after me.

"C'mon John, don't let yourself die this way"

That's all I thought to myself as I ran as fast as I could towards the opening.

 **Hi everyone,**

 **Finally got this chapter done,**

 **Forgive the late update, I've just been so busy,**

 **This chapter may seem rushed as I just wanted to get it out the way quickly,**

 **Please review, I'd appreciate it,**

 **See you in the next update,**

 **Bye,**


End file.
